trigun: same seed
by archangelwar
Summary: a story can never end, not until the world does. so for that I will continue Trigun in my own way. hopefully it will be your way as well.
1. Goodbye Vash

Goodbye Vash  
  
So where is it that I stand?  
  
Do I stand for the right side and live a lie thinking that I could forgive myself for what I have done?  
  
Or do I return to what I have become and only worsen the problem.   
  
There is no side for me.  
  
I am alone and I have nowhere to look to.   
  
Vash" it's not like that. There is another way."  
  
Of course there is. There is always another way, but I don't have the time to learn it. We have problems here. And we need answers here fast.  
  
Vash" I wont return to the stampede I wont kill again."  
  
I turn to look at the great cross punisher. You still keep that?  
  
Vash" Millie keeps it as reminder of him."  
  
He was a great man. I wish I could have met him. It bothers me every time I think about what happened to him.   
  
Vash " I'm not going to help you."   
  
What?   
  
Vash" you seem to know how to take care of these things better then I do, and besides I think you need to learn to take care of your fears."  
  
This is beyond fear.  
  
If this were only about fear I wouldn't ask you about it. You're the only one that can use the angel arm! You're the only one that can stand a chance on stopping them.  
  
Vash" I thought you said that you were an angel like me. I thought you should be able to use the angel arm."  
  
I don't know how to use your type. The one that knives made is so complex and things seem s to connect going in circles making no sense but as if to make you not understand how it works.   
  
Vash" I see"   
  
I look at him rather oddly. This did not seem like the Vash that I had expected. From what I had known this man was suspose to be much of a goofball, and yet here he stood calmly taking in this information as if he was a professional or something. This is not how the legendary outlaw should be acting.  
  
Could this really be Vash the Stampede? Why would he be acting like this? Could it be that he acts like a goofball because really he is hiding his seriousness? There is no more reason for him to show his poker face? That would be just foolish.   
  
Vash " would you mind coming with me I want to show you something."   
  
He gets up as he walks to the door. I follow him to find what it is that he has to show me. He waves his hand up to his stomach implying that I should go first. I follow to hear the sound of a gun coaching right behind me. Many thoughts went through my head right then. Most of them were like " is this the end?" " Have I really fallen for a look alike? " I could almost feel him grip the trigger as the hammer pulled back. Then the silence of the dead was made followed by the sound of a single shot. Nothing appeared to have moved things just stayed still as if they thought if they didn't move that nothing would happen. But no death is mourned forever.  
  
The wind moved again on that god-forsaken desert . I didn't feel anything really. I could feel sweat fall down my face, but really to be truthfully I felt quiet fine. I turned my body around and turned my gun around so that it wasn't turned behind my back anymore. I looked down at the dead body of a fake Vash.  
  
There was only a small wound to his torso that said that I had hit him. I looked down at him with his red duster on and I realized that I am going to have sow up the bullet hole. I studied the body for a while. The only explanation to how that man could have looked so much like Vash is that they cloned him somehow. But that means that they have discovered lost technology and is now using it. This is going to make it more difficult to find the real Vash the Stampede.  
  
I looked up realizing that there was still Merrill here, or at least the cloned Merrill. I looked at her wrinkled face and then I realized is that she couldn't be a clone or at least how could she be that old? And how do they clone someone like Vash the Stampede? He is far more complex then a normal man's DNA. So how did they do it? How is this possible that they could clones? There is no way they could do so much detail otherwise.  
  
It wasn't adding up. But I soon learned that I really didn't have time to think since Merrill lifted up a gun and be aimed it at me. I was quick to take care of her. I left that house only with presents to the desert in the form of two dead bodies.  
  
I arrive to a town. Lost in myself I start to wonder about those clones and how it could be done. Maybe this is one last present for Vash from Knives. He probably could of done it with the help of Vash's left arm that he took, but something didn't seem right about that. I sat at a table in a bar pondering about that. That was..... Until someone threw a cat at me.  
  
The scared thing started to scratch at me face and then ran away. I turn to look to find where that cat came from and only to find that I wasn't the only one that had the idea of being dark and scary.  
  
Leaning against the bar stood a tall man. Of course a side arm connected to his waist. He wore a hat large enough to nearly cover his entire face. He was defiantly trying to keep his identity a secrete. I knew that most likely it wasn't Vash, but I always have to try. I pick up the cat off of the ground.   
  
" Is this your cat?"   
  
" Yes, he managed to get past me some how."   
  
I could hear his voice. This man was defiantly not the man. I toss the cat over to him and then sit down again, but I wasn't given much time to relax because before I knew it the man had thrown the cat at me again. I dodged it and the cat flattened against the wall.  
  
I knew this man wouldn't stop until he had gotten what he wanted. So I stood up and met him.  
  
"What is it that you want?"  
  
He only answered me by taking out his guns and trying to shoot me. I dodged his attack and countered by picking his body up and tossing him out the window of the bar. I step through the window as I meet him in the dusty streets. It started to look like one of those old western movies. You know when they stare at each other for a little while before anything else happens. Then the man made the wrong move.  
  
Why don't you draw Vash the Stampede?"  
  
I smiled at him. " Ok, but I am just warning you. I'm not Vash."  
  
I hold up the angel arm that belongs to the legendary outlaw. I aim it at him and then fire my six bullets at him. Not one of them hits him. However one did get close to hitting him.   
  
" Hey I think my aim is getting better.."   
  
" What you call that shooting? I thought that you were Vash the Stampede not some guy try to pawn off as him! I came here for a bounty!"  
  
"Well I do have a $$50 bounty on me for skipping out on a tip at the rusty crow inn, but that is about it."  
  
" Skipping on a tip?"  
  
"Well. that and for the entire meal."  
  
" Well, I guess that will have to do.."  
  
" What? You're going to try to catch for a lousy $$50 bounty? That's not worth the bullets used let alone the time!"  
  
" Maybe, but as a bounty hunter it's my job to get every one with a price tag on them."  
  
" Your crazy you know that."  
  
" Yeah, but the way your shooting I'll be close enough to strangle your neck before you hit me."   
  
I empty my shells from my gun and start to reload. " Hey, that's rude I am still training on how to use these things."  
  
The man un-holsters his gun and points it at me. " Sorry son, but I am not going to let you have the chance learn how to hit me."  
  
He moves his gun pointing away from me a few inches and fires. I didn't move knowing that he wasn't going to hit me. however. where he shot at the ground around exploded as if someone had just used a bomb. I go tumbling to my side. A small dust cloud engulfed me. I decided to take this as a chance to disappear.  
  
I hid behind a building as I started to think about what just happened. That was a gun right? There is no way that he could of shot something that powerful. Was there a mine there or something? No, I would of saw it and if I couldn't have seen it he couldn't have. Exploding bullets? I don't think that it could of made that big of a blast. there had to be a reason he could shoot like that, and I needed to figure it out relatively fast, because I was damned if I was going to get arrested for skipping on paying a meal!  
  
I look out at the still dusty little street. The man still holding his gun up was they're waiting for the dust to settle. I could see the blast site of his bullet. I stared at it for a little while before finally understood how he did it. I held up my gun and started to run out of the dust firing at him, or more just hitting around him.  
  
" Kid you gotta learn when to give up."  
  
He starts to point his gun at me. I holster my gun.   
  
" You know the thing about you guys is.." I take hold of my right sword and take it out of its sheave. " You guys rely on guns way to much."  
  
With that I take my sword and slice it around in the air. I was a good ways away from the guy , but I wasn't trying to hit him. I swung through the air in a form of a poser move, and then put my sword away.  
  
" Kid you have lost your mind." He points his gun at me." And I hope the bounty is dead or alive"  
  
He aims his gun at this new man and fires. I blinked, because if I was going to die I would like to not see it coming, but I did not fail myself. He pulled the trigger and nothing happened. He looks at his gun rather dumbly.  
  
" What's the problem ran out of bullets? Or was it the fact that your gun doesn't have any bullets?"  
  
The bounty hunter started to feel even dumber then he did that same minute. " You think I wouldn't notice that the blast wasn't even made in the right angel of you shooting? It only took my a few seconds to realize that your 'gun' is just an aimer for several other gun you have planted around this city."  
  
" fine I guess I am going to have to do this the hard way. He drops his gun and lifts up his fists in a fighting manner.  
  
I shake my head as if this was all just a joke. " You're kidding me right?"  
  
" I am the 2nd time champion of the Augusta boxing tournament, so don't think that I am going to go down easy." I shrug and then takes hold of my sword again as I charge him. We head at each other with the look of fire in each of eyes. We each make our attack as we pass by one and another. I turn around to look at him.  
  
" While I do hold no championship and nor am I good at shooting. I do hold one good value." The hunter doubles over from the pain.  
  
" I am very deadly with a sword." You can see that I had sword sticking out of my sheave just a little as I put it away.  
  
"Next time you should keep a real gun on hand. Then you might actually get to do some damage."   
  
Then I somehow managed to walk into more damage as I walked forward into another gun pointed into my face. I look at the person making such a threat at me and am rather surprised.  
  
For one, because it was a woman and two for she actually was going to try to catch me after his failure.   
  
" You might act that you can be super human, but when you stick a gun in your face your expression changes. I can't quiet tell what exactly it is.. Maybe it was that small hint of fear right in your eyes there a second. It's gone now but I think that fear is still there."  
  
I smile at her." I am not to good at hiding my emotions."  
  
she is a little surprised at that comment. I reach for the barrel of the shotgun. She fires, and I turn my head away quickly.  
  
Se keeps a hold of the gun even though I now control where the gun is fired. I slowly turn my head back to her as it shows that a few pellets managed to hit me. I can feel blood start to move down my face.  
  
" That hurt." I take away her shotgun as she stares at two pellets that are stuck in my cheek. " Maybe I should show you how it feels."  
  
I put one hand on the handle of my sword. " Wait! " I turn to look that the old man is pleading for her life.   
  
" First you try to kill me then you try to beg for forgiveness. Seems like a bad way to work things."  
  
" Please we were going to try to take you alive."  
  
" That is a wonderful sentiment." I take out my sword as I slash at the air.  
  
They both stand there for a second trying to figure out what I had just did. " you didn't kill us?"  
  
" I already got a $$50 bounty on me. And apparently that is enough to cause trouble. I would just hate to think what would happen if I killed somebody."  
  
I smile as I start to leave the city." I wouldn't be able to sleep at all."   
  
The bounty hunters gather their bearings as they stand up. " We have to follow him, Angel. That isn't any ordinary man He may be wanted for nothing more then $$50 but I now there is something about him that makes him special. No were not going to follow him for a bounty, we are going to follow him because he is going to lead us to something big."   
  
" Rodriguez?"  
  
" Just trust me. If he isn't going to do something important, he is at least going to lead us to the thing that is important."  
  
Rodriguez starts to smile as he looks over to 'angel' " either way it will be one hell of a bounty or at least a great adventure."  
  
Angel starts to smile back at him. " Now quick we got gather up my guns and catch up to him." She agrees with him as they scramble off to get ready to leave.  
  
They enter into the dusty desert as they begin to follow the trail that I had left. " Where is he? There isn't a trace of him, but I am sure he went this way."   
  
" Yeah but you never know when the guy might decide to hide his tracks because of a pesky bounty hunter."   
  
Rodriguez looks to his left to see that sitting on the sand hill is none other then that special guy that he was trying to track.  
  
" How did you know that we were going to follow you?"  
  
" I make it a hobby to keep an eye around me."  
  
" So how about it? I have a feeling you managed to hear our conversation as well." Rodriguez stares at him for his answer.  
  
" I am paranoid not superhuman." the two bounty hunters fall over in the shock.  
  
" well I guess I should get going." I start to walk off leaving to two were they lay.   
  
" Wait don't you know why we want to go with you? Where are you going? And what's your name?"  
  
the stranger turns around to face them." I go by the name archangel, and I going to go hunt down Vash the Stampede."  
  
Preview: (archangel) I was never good at conversations. why are they making me do this?.... There once was a wander. One day the wander met two merchants that were traveling in the same direction. They travel for days together and then finally the merchants asked the wander " where are you going? Why are you going there?" the wander could only answer that he doesn't know. But wherever it is I hope it tells me my meaning of life. did I just say I hope? 


	2. Blood stained Barrels

Blood Stained Barrel "We really hit it big time angel. What did I tell ya? I said this man would lead us to something big and I was right!" manifesto said so gleefully. He continued to announce his great luck like he had been doing for 2 hours now. Finally archangel dropped his bag on the ground. " You talk any louder and your going to ask for some bandits to come and get us killed." manifesto keeps going on with out a care to what archangel has to say. " hey! Will ya listen to me already you old bastard your going to get us all killed with your yelling!" Rodriguez stops his pronouncing and turns to archangel. " Well it looks like your doing a horrible job as well." Manifesto looks down at the bag that archangel had put on to the ground." Hey whatcha got inside of here?" Archangel picks it up so that Rodriguez couldn't look at it anymore. " It's a gift for Vash." " Oh well now I got to see what is in that." Rodriguez starts jump at archangel in order to get hold of that bag, but archangel keeps it held right outside of his reach. Angel stands there watching the two of them fight and then she starts to laugh lightly. Archangel stops for a second looking at angel almost as if he was in shock. Manifesto takes advantage of this moment and grabs his bag away from him and starts to rummage through it. He pulls out a large red duster coat and a gun that looked a lot like the one that archangel used earlier but was a lighter color. Manifesto starts to check over the gun and notices that the name 'Vash the Stampede' was edged into the bottom of the barrel. " Hey does this stuff belong to the stampede?" archangel snaps out of his trance. " Umm yeah.." Rodriguez finally strays his eyes from the items and then looks at archangel and angel. " Oh I nearly forgot." He stands up and moves between the two of them. " I am manifesto Rodriguez, and my beautiful companion over here is marlean, but we all call her angel." Marlene smiles a little" it's just a nickname I picked up over the years." " so what about you? What 's your real name?" Rodriguez adds. Archangel turns around from them and looks at the city that isn't too far away. " I don't have a real name I only go by archangel." Archangel starts to survey the area around them. " Oh uh.. Say why do you wear clothes like the stampede if you're not him?" Archangel quickly responds" for one reason or another.. well it looks like we are going to have to set up camp here for the night." " huh? What! Were are not that far from the city it wont take us more then the rest of the day to get there!" " yes but look at the clouds and the wind. A sandstorm is going to go right through that city. If we go any closer to it we will get sucked into it as well." Manifesto looks at the city. " Well at least we wont be alone." He says as he points down at the base of the city as a small black line of people in cars and on foot starts marching our way. Archangel doesn't take to lightly to this and only responds with " great only more targets."  
The crowd of people meets up with us but only greets us with guns pointed at our heads." If your bandits you might turn around right now because we are not going to give in to you." A lady says from the group. Rodruguies taking to action quickly responds" hey come on we are bounty hunters we after bandits not one of them." The crowd starts to agree with them but there was only one question from them. " Even him!" a little boy says pointing at archangel who does not look very friendly at the moment. " Oh don't worry about him he is our secret weapon for bandits you should see go if he so much as looks at a bandit they go running for the sky I tell you! Beside s this guy is as harmless as a fly wouldn't hurt anybody." " But I you just said that he was your secret weapon and is so deadly?" " Only to evil duh! " Rodriguez keeps fighting with the little boy but by this point everyone had agreed with rodgueies or were just flat out ignoring him. Either way they were safe with townspeople now. Angel starts to go in search for information. " So you people have trouble with bandits?" an old lady answers for her " normally no but every 5 years a sandstorm blows through our town and every five years with out fail bandits would come and take what they want from us. This year we have decided that we are not going to let them continue this year we take a stand!" " Well don't worry anymore because Rodguies, archangel and me are going to help you from the bandits!" the lady eyes dilate as she hears the name. " Archangel!" She turns to look at him with his cold malice eyes looking back at her. " So you actually remember me old hag." Archangel says to her with no sign of expression. The old lady starts to tremble until she falls over and faints. Angel holds her up, as she stays unconscious. She turns to look at archangel. " You know her?" people start to point guns at him again. "Something smells fishy about you." archangel continues to show no emotion over the matter at all. " I wouldn't do that you might make my friends angry." " What the hell does that mean!" " It means that I have not been traveling alone even with these two people. They follow me on the outskirts of where my eye meets the horizon. They have perfect aim and will shoot when they feel that I am at a risk." " you're lying! That's impossible for someone to do that! And besides what does that prove we still think that you're a bandit!" rodreguies stands there as he listens to archangel talks and he starts to realize on how he destroyed his planted guns. "He wasn't waving his sword around.. He was signaling for his friends on where to attack my guns." Rodriguez starts to yell out that what archangel is saying is true but is drowned out by the crowd of angry people. Archangel then starts to take hold of his sword and unshief it. " Oh no he is going to tell them to kill the crowd! I gotta stop him!" manifesto starts to moves toward him but the crowd of angry people continues to hold him down from moving. Finally archangel makes a vertical slash at the crowd and is shortly met by the ground before the people exploding. The blast was so close that the front line of the crowd fell backwards from it. " If I wanted your lives, you would be dead. If I wanted you money, I would have it. And if I wanted to be a bandit I would of picked a better target!" the towns people still didn't like the idea of him being there even if he wasn't a bandit. " You're a monster! What is wrong with you?"  
" Hey boss isn't about time to get ready?" one of the bandits says while they are waiting in there hideout. " Yes but it appears that this year the great towns people have prepared for our visit. We are going to have to liven things up a little." The henchmen around look at him waiting for what their boss has to say next. " Gather all the napalm and bombs. It's time to show them the mean of being between a rock and hot place." His man nods their heads and start gathering their equipment. "It's gonna be a hot time in a dusty city tonight!"  
Angel runs up to archangel and slaps him. The town's people gasp as they watch each other stare at each other. " How dare you treat these people that way and what did you do that lady!" Archangel takes out his sword and puts it next to angel stomach. " Tell me again why I let you two follow me." Angel stands there not showing too much of a sign that she is afraid of him. " It's because you don't want to be alone." Archangel's shrinks to pen drop as he hears this his hand starts to shake as he holds sword up." It's because you're just a child and your trying to not be alone any more." Archangel backs away from her as he drops the sword onto the ground. The crowd of people watches this silently and cautiously. Archangel murmurs a word that angel thinks was 'rem' and then falls over fainting. While the people did like the idea that this dangerous man was now under control no one said anything for a long time.  
Finally Rodriguez started to talk to angel. They have a little argument about something that no one could hear. I remember hearing manifesto say something like. " You're doing it again. You know how much trouble this is going to be.." Archangel remains to stay sleeping.  
It is dusk when it happens. All of a sudden charge, bombs, flares, anything that created sparks started to go off. It happened all around us. Finally the blasts faded. And the towns people were given there answer to what was going on. Behind the wall of fire was none other then the bandits that the people were all afraid of. There was only one similarity with all of them. They all had air masks, and they all were holding larges hoses of some kind that were connected to what looked like a fire engine. They could hear a laugh. It wasn't incredibly loud but everyone there could hear it. " Well how about that. This thing really is a fire engine!" archangel still laying on the ground in his sleep. The towns people started to wonder if making him faint like that was really a good idea now that this is happening. " Now you all have you choices you can give in now and only lose your riches. or you can die in flames!" the crowd of people cringes as the boss bandit talks to them. " No way! We're not going to give in to you" on of the towns people say as he lifts his gun up and aims at him. " I was hoping you would say that! Although it is kinda annoying scavenging your dead bodies for your items." The bandit gives the signal to the other s and they start to turn on the pumps to the fire engine as it starts to pour out a liquid. They put a match to the liquid as the hoses turns into flamethrowers. None of the flames hit anybody, but that didn't mean that the town's people did not like it. People started to scream and cry and panic as the bandits started to walked closer to them threatening them. Angel and manifesto began to talk to each other on a way to stop them, but none of it really mattered. All the screaming, crying, laughing.. It was all deafened out by the sound of 5 gunshots. Everyone looked around to see who had shot. There was only one thing that told them who did it. A small puff of gun smoke rising from the mass of people. Everyone moved away from the person to show that it was none other then archangel still lying on the ground, but hold his gun up and wearing a pair of yellow sunglasses with the left eye having cross hairs etched into it. Rodriguez looks down at him a little dumbfounded. " Hey I thought you couldn't shot for you life? And where did you get those glasses?!?" Archangel doesn't rely as he stands up and starts to walk to the boss. Manifesto begins to think to him to understand how he managed to shot right. " Those glasses! They let him am better.." The hoses that the bandits were holding then starts to explode going out of control. " Quick shut off the pump before we are all killed!" the boss turns off the pump knowing that he now has no threat.  
The boss stunned by the site of the man resembling only one thing he has ever seen in his life. " Vash. VASH THE STAMPEAD!" "Actually no, I am not him; he is the nicer one of our kind. I am his big brother, but I assure you. I am the worse. You call Vash the humanoid typhoon. Well then call me the humanoid hurricane." And with that archangel lifts up his gun and aims it at the boss. The bandits start to shake with fear, but the boss remains to hold his calm. " Don't worry boys, I wouldn't be a good leader if I didn't come prepared for everything." And with that the boss gives a signal and another truck starts to T-bone the fire engine making it tip over. A hatch on the top of the fire engine open and starts to let out liquids. The boss holds a Zippo as he lights it. " Don't worry, the devil has no fear of fire!" the boss laughs at archangel as he tosses the Zippo at the liquids. Archangel begins to think to himself. " Damn, I haven't learned how to hit a moving target yet.." But he tries anyways as he tries to aim at the lighter as it falls. There is only one sound made at that moment. the sound of one bullet passing through one chamber as it travels to meet the lighter. It fails to meet its companion. The bullet misses as it hits the liquids and actually is the thing that starts the fire. The spark turns into a flame and that flame spreads faster and faster through the gasoline. People start to run from the fire, but what was ironic about it is that while the fire moved fast and was taller. The gas moved so slow that a person could easily get out of the way. And the span of the fire was much smaller then before. It wouldn't have taken to much effort to get around the fire. The bandits looked at the fire not surprised at all by it, but they didn't seem disappointed either.  
Then came a shadow from the fire. It started off small but slowly it began to take the form of a human. That DID take the bandits by surprise. The human or at least the form of a human was archangel standing in the fire as his white duster coat started to melt and burn on him. " As you can see I AM the devil." And with that archangel raised his gun again to fire at the boss, but is interrupted by a loud explosion. He looks back to see large pillars of fire start to come from the ground as the fire meets a certain point. The boss laughs, " What did you think this is the best that we can do? This little puddle of fire?" Archangel re-aims his gun at him reminding him whose life is in danger. " Now, now there are people's lives at risk. You shoot me and other lives will be lost." " the devil cares not of others.." And at that moment archangel hears a scream from the fire. He recognized the person screaming. It was angel's voice. He lowers his gun as he starts to run back to find her. As he runs he can hear the sound of the bandit laughing.  
  
Preview: (archangel) and so the wander and merchants traveled. Knowing how far they traveled to gather is impossible to know. Until one night when the wander had to make a choice. He had to decide on what his true path to follow. And to be honest.. He wasn't ready to make such a decision. 


	3. Excape from the Devil?

Escape from the Devil? The sand storm continued to get closer and closer to the people as they were helplessly trapped in by the fire. Archangel rushes back out of the fire looking for Marlene not taking to much notice to any other person on fire. Then all of a sudden bullet starts to wises by him. " Damn it. these guys aren't idiots." He ducks in hopes that it will help to keep the bullets from hitting them. People start to fall over as he continues to look for Marlene. " They are killing so many people.. what is it you want me to do Vash?"  
Marlene stares at the fire while it is only a few feet away. She was standing right next to it when it went off. She hears manifesto start to yell to her. She turns to look at him. "Are you ok?" rodreuguies laughs." Hey I thought I was expose to say that. Of course I am ok. I just had a bullet graze me that is all." she smiles at him and is thankful for that. " So are you ok then? Are you on fire?" she laughs a little and then hears a sound in the fire of a woman being shot. " Umm I am ok. just was surprised that's all." Then archangel runs out of the flames with his coat half melted on to him. " We got to get the people over that dune!" Manifesto and angel look up at him and wonders why he is not in severe pain. " Come on! We wait any longer and we are all going to be dead!" Archangel starts to run off. " Hey! That dune is the only thing that is gonna keep the sandstorm from swallowing us up!" "You can ever survive the storm or die by the flames of lead! And besides if we die by the storm at least they will never get the money." Angel and manifesto agree with him as they start to get people to go up the sand dune. Many people followed the three of them up the hill, some didn't follow. They were never found again.  
Archangel, angel, and manifesto get over the top of the hill as they look outwards to see the giant typhoon spinning franticly. The size of it alone put them in awe. " We got to find a way to hold us down otherwise we are gonna be worse off then in the flames." " What!?! I thought you had a plan!" manifesto said knocking on archangel's head. " I will it's just that I have a hard time thinking when bullets are flying by and people keep hitting me." Manifesto takes his hand off of archangel and gives a simple "oh". Archangel started to think as more and more people started to flow over the hill. Manifesto and angel stares at archangel in hopes that he might come up with a plan soon. " Ok I got nothing." They both fall over in disappointment. " What do you mean you got nothing? We got people that are gonna die if you don't come up with something!" " The only thing I got is that we wait it out here and hope the bandits leave so that we can go back down the dune." " And what if they don't leave! We are all going to end up buried in a pile of sand!" " then I guess we are just going to have to go and get them to leave.." " Wait I'll help." " Don't bother you can't stand the flames like I can." " Don't need to I just have to get a hundred meters close to them and my guns will do the rest." " You wont be able to see through the flames." " That is why angel here will help give me coordinates of where to shoot." " Make it work."  
Archangel and manifesto start to slide down the hill as angel holds up a walkie-talkie and a pair of binoculars. They reach the base of the hill and archangel keeps running into the fire and manifesto takes out his gun and turns on the power to his gun that lies at the top of the hill. The fire is so bright that archangel has to squint just to see where he is going. The bandits who have been done shooting for some time now. Start to notice a shadow in the flames. One of them alerts the boss of it and they all get there guns ready to fire again. They stand there waiting for the image to make its human form as they continue to point their guns at it. Archangel takes no time for them to react as he starts to fire at them while they still can't make out his appearance. Two of the bandits are actually taken down by archangel random shooting. That leaves only four left including the boss. Archangel finally gets out of the fire while he is put at gunpoint by the rest of the bandits. His coat totally destroyed beyond repair. And his only friend at the moment his gun. "Very brave demon, but for what? To be shot down at this very moment?" archangel smiles" don't worry I wouldn't be much of a good leader if I didn't have such a good plan I don't need another." the bandit looks at him a little puzzled, but are stopped from figuring out what he meant by a bombarding of shells. Archangel can hear manifesto on the other side of the fire yelling and laughing as he fires off on the bandits. " Gees this is easy we will get these bandits out of this place before Archangel is even going to get to them." " Watch out! Your nearly hitting Archangel!" Manifesto stops shooting but is to late before he lets off one more round. The blast hits the side of archangel tosses him down to the ground. " You hit him! He down! You gotta keep the bandits from hitting him!" Rodriguez winces as he yells at her." Well give me the coordinates already!" angel looks down for a second and then lefts her head back up and starts to instruct manifesto where to aim.  
Archangel slowly starts to get up from the ground. He can't hear anything.his eardrums screaming as fire and lead burn by him. He looks over at the bandits who in fear of the shots manifesto is giving off. He feels so tired like all that is left for him to do is to sleep. He turns to look at the fire as blazes out of control. Then from the fires comes the figure of Vash. His pupils grow small as he stares into the fire. He reaches in there as if to grab hold of him, but pulls back nothing. He starts to walk into the fire stumbling a little here and there. Angel sees him leave into the fire. " There is something wrong. Archangel has left the bandits he is in the fire." Manifesto nods as he starts to shoot off more rounds at the bandits. Archangel continues to walk towards the shadow. He would get so close to it and then the shadow would disappear and another one would show up in a different direction farther away. " Vash. I need your help." he hears the echoing voice coming from the shadow. "Come on friend just a little closer.all our friends are waiting for you to show up. And wolfwood wants to meet you too." Archangel repeats wolfwood's name as he hears it. He continues to walk to the shadow. Suddenly the shadow changes it form as it starts to laugh franticly. The shadow turns into a figure of Knives. " Now lets kill them all brother!" Archangel pulls away from him. " You. I wont listen to you anymore!" archangel takes his gun and starts to fire at the shadow and empty his gun at it.  
Manifesto starts to hear gunshots and wonders if the bandits are firing back. Suddenly manifesto is shot in the chest as he falls backwards. Angel goes into a panic as she sees that now manifesto is down as well. She starts to scream over the walkie-talkie, asking if he is all right if he can get up. He gives no response as starts to fade away to nothing. The bandits' starts to fire into the fire in hopes of getting rid off all these annoyances they have been getting.  
Archangel stands there. The shadow gone now. The fire still burning, but he knew what he had done. He had shot Rodriguez. He shot him, and he killed him. His anger started to take over him. He knew the conciqunses for doing such things, but he didn't care anymore. To many have died, and he is not going to play around there deaths anymore. It is time for the bandits to die.. Archangel lifts up his gun and begins to activate the angel arm. He keeps the angel arm from going to its full phase and leaves it on one of its simpler forms. The gun glows brightly as it begins to gather the energy needed for the attack. The bandits and angel begin to see the glow of light coming from the fire as they begin to wonder what it is. The fire parts in front of archangel as they see their deaths lay before them. The boss begins to think to himself. " This can't be happening. this isn't possible! You're not human. You're a monster. You are.." The boss begins to yell out " the devil!" As archangel fires the angel arm. Angel can't see what is going on for the fire actually is burning brighter behind archangel. The blast starts to a hole in a dune hill right behind them. The hill begins to collapse as it falls on them burying them alive.  
After a while archangel comes out of the fire. With what is left of any of the clothes that he was wearing. The people already at the bottom of the hill staring at the sandstorm as angel holds manifesto's dead body. Archangel looks down at angel, but doesn't say anything. The people of the town worked through the night to make a burial for manifesto. When morning came archangel looked to see angel still by his grave. He doesn't say anything as he starts to travel out of the town. "Archangel?" He turns around to look at her. " You haven't visited manifesto and your leaving now?" " There is no point to visiting him. There is nothing past death.. And besides if there is a heaven my presence to him would probably cause him to come back to the dead just to annoy me." Angel tries to smile from that. Archangel starts to travel away again as angel starts to follow him. " What do you want?" " I am going with you." " Haven't you lost enough already?" " Rodriguez would of wanted me to continue, he would of wanted me to finish this adventure." " Fine by me, but don't think that I can save you ever time just because there is only two of us now." Angel smiles and keeps following him.  
  
Preview: (archangel) the merchants and the wander decided to travel together even longer then expected as they started to form a union. Until one day the wander found what he was looking for. He turned to the merchants and yelled out to them. " This is what I have been looking for! This is my false god! This is my saint." 


	4. Saint

Well here it is, the third chapter. I have tried to make the last part easier to read. And I am doing the same to the chapters to come. This is all thanks to all the reviews I have been given. Thanks I hope I get more! I'm sorry if it still not what you want me to do! Lol if you do know what I should be doing then could you please email me and flame the hell out of me? Seriously. ************************************************************************ He walks through the sand. He walks through it as if he had been doing it all his life, and he nearly has. He carries a bag on his back. He always keeps a thing from people when he becomes part of the reason to their deaths. Archangel walks through that desert. Angel not to far behind him but to him she might have been in another world for all he cared. They walk for half of the day until archangel eventually stop and sits down on the ground as he starts to rummage through his bag. Angel runs up to him in wonder if there was something wrong. " Are you ok? Did something happen?" archangel looks up at her from him searching through his sack and answers plainly." I am hungry can't I have something to eat?" angel falls over from stupidity.  
Angel sits down next to him as she starts to have lunch as well. She would look over at archangel occasionally and he would turn to her with a look on his face that said that he doesn't like to be eyed. Angel begins to think to herself. " He has been so quiet since last night. I know he doesn't want to show it, but he has been hurt by the death of manifesto. He says that he has had no happy memories with him, but I know that he is hurting because he did. That is why he is so sad of him dieing.. Of all those people dieing. Huh, it's funny I haven't really thought about it. it's like I expect to see them again in a little while. even rodgrequies.. It feels like he had just got himself in trouble again and he will be back again in a few days." Archangel gets up and starts to walk again. Angel breaks out of her conversation with herself and gets up and follows as well. " Don't show any emotion." Archangel says as he keeps walking. Angel looks at him a little confused. " We are being followed. Leave this to me and don't do anything." Angel starts to nod in agreement but stops herself because she isn't expose to show any sign of emotion. " Do you know who it is?" " Don't know, could be one of the bandits, could be him." Angel starts to wonder if that is Vash then that would mean that this adventure is all over and manifesto death will finally have meaning. They walk together in wonder of who the stalker is. They pass over a hill when finally archangel turns around and dashes back up it just stopping before he can be seen over the other side of the hill. He can hear the sound of footsteps moving closer to him. He puts on his yellow tinted glasses and pops over the hill and fires two rounds off at the stalker. He looks at the man which was no other then Vash standing there shocked to see two bullets go nowhere even close to him." Hey umm I don't know what you were aiming for, but whatever it was you didn't hit it." Vash stood there wearing a white shirt and pants, something archangel thought he would wear since he didn't have his coat anymore. " Hey mister do you have a problem? You shoot at me and then you have no apology?" archangel's eyes small and then he grabs hold of his sword as he goes over the hill and starts to charge Vash. Vash sees the man charge at him and gives a scared look. " Huh? Awwww your crazy!" he screams out as he starts to run from him. Archangel keeps going after him as Vash runs around in a circle. Angel watches the two and starts to laugh at it. Archangel swings at Vash, but Vash jumps up and tries to jump over archangel and run away but he grabs his foot and Vash lands face first into the sand. Archangel starts to get on top of him to pin him as Vash fails his arms and legs around in the air. " Waaaa I didn't do nothing mister! I don't even have any money!" archangel takes out his other sword and crosses them as he stabs them next to both sides of Vash's neck to get him to stop flailing. Vash stops crying and looks up at Archangel. "Do you know how long I have been looking for you? Where have you been?" Vash leans his head up, making sure that he doesn't cut himself though. " Excuse me.." Archangel looks at him. " Do I know you?" Vash says in a happy manner. Archangel pulls the swords and tosses them aside and then punches Vash in the face. " Do you know what you put me through? Do you know what it is like to be totally alone! Do you know how many have died helping me find you! You were there weren't you! I saw you! Why didn't you do anything!" tears falls off of Archangel and one of them falls onto the cheek of Vash. Archangel rolls off of Vash and cries. Vash leans up and rubs archangel's back. Archangel pulls out his gun and points it at Vash. " Take your shirt off." Vash looks at him a little scared and degusted. " Excuse me?" " Take your shirt off now." " I am sorry but I don't do that sort of thing." archangel activates the angel arm on the gun and points it at Vash, then turns it to angel instead." I can't hit you, but I can hit her now unless you want her dead you will take off your shirt." Angel trembles to the ground as she sees that gun of archangel's turn into the angel arm and point it at her. Vash looks at Archangel with his cold hard face and begins to unbutton his shirt. He takes it off to show his bare chest. Archangel shoves his gun barrel in to Vash's face. " You. your not even him! You nothing but another one of those look a likes." Angel starts to cry as she watches archangel threaten the look a like. Angel murmurs out a 'no'. Archangel looks over at her as if he had actually heard her. He watches her slowly as tears fall down her face. Archangel slowly pulls out his gun from Vash's face but keeps his gun pointed at him. " I have killed a untold amount of your kind. Give me one good reason to why you shouldn't be added to that pile." " Because you don't have the right." Archangel gasps slightly. " No one has the right to take the life of another." Archangel couldn't say anything to match that as he plunked down to the ground and started to cry. He had actually cried. After all those people dead this, this was the time that he cried.  
  
" Are you ok mister?" Vash says intrested. Archangel shoves the gun back into Vash's face.  
  
" I have a message for your kind. Tell them that I don't care. Tell them that I don't care how many imposters they want to send. I am going to find the real Vash the Stamped and I am not going to let you guys get in my way." Archangel takes his gun away and crawls away from him. Vash jumps up to get away from him panicking enough to cause a heart attack. He darts away from Archangel partially crying.  
  
Archangel starts to pull himself together as leans up from the sand. Angel puts her hands around him almost as if to help him.  
  
" He.. He had eyes. They were just like the right full owner.." Archangel says staring up at the sky. Angel smiles at him.  
  
"Maybe it was Vash the Stamped."  
  
" No Vash the Stamped has scares all over his body."  
  
"Was that the only thing that didn't fit his description?" archangel gasps a little as he starts to think about it.  
  
" Scares fades, pain fades, all to the thanks of joy." angels says softly as if she was reciting." Manifesto would tell me that all the time. He said as long as you are happy nothing can ever harm you. Nothing that wont fade away." Archangel smiles slightly and quickly removes it as he starts to stand up.  
  
" I don't need advice from a dead man. we should get going the sun is going to set if we don't hurry."  
  
Angel tries to ignore his comment as they start to walk off.  
  
Preview: (archangel) the wander joined up with his god. Could not believe that this could be. That things could actually be this easy. That things could actually have a happy ending. He was starting to make up for his lost time. He was starting to feel sorry for being a wander. 


	5. repartaions

Ok since no one has ever review I don't know why I am doing this. But hey if you don't try no one will ever review. If you haven't noticed this is a chapter ahead of things. It turns out that I get things done faster at school then at home. The chapter before this will up soon but I thought you guys would like to see this since it is the start of some funny epsodes. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW ME FOR ONCE! ************************************************************************ They arrived at the town of Dankin. The town bustled with small life of children playing and people working. " Huh, I see they have fixed their buildings. it actually looks better then it did last time." Angel looks at him a little confused. " This town was once destroyed by Vash the Stamped." " Yeah I have a question about that.." Archangel nods for her to go on. " Why do your. why does Vash want to destroy this planet." " Vash has no intentions of blowing up this dust ball. He is only a walking baby that is only the focus of attacks made by his twin brother." " twin brother. your!" " I am not his twin brother. I am his older brother. I was the first to be born of our kind into this world." " Then why does his brother want to destroy gunsmoke?" " Don't really know, I never understood why ether of them tried to save or destroy this planet. All I know is that I have a job to do and I am not about to fail." " what is your job? To hunt down Vash?" Archangel walks ahead of her. " You ask to many questions." Angel lowers her head as she follows him into the city. " You should probably find a place to stay at for the night." " What are you going to do?" " I can hear a man that needs to be thought a lesion again." He says holding up his gun. Far off at a saloon, archangel could hear the sound of Vash sulking about what archangel had done to him. " Don't kill him. He is just a little foolish that isn't his fault." " I didn't kill him before and I am not going to kill him now. I just want to remind him on the reason to why he is still alive."  
Inside the bar Vash sits on the bar counter as a small group of people are huddled around him. " And the crazy man started to chase at me so finally I stopped running and told him. listen here mister I am not in the mood for your crazy actions so I suggest you go home get ready for school and brush your teeth!" Vash would talk to them acting out every thing that he says with a lot of honor added to himself. One of the heard of people asks Vash to what happened next and Vash answered back. " Well the man pulled out a gun! Do you believe that! " " Why would he do that doesn't he know better then to mess with someone like you?" " I don't know, the guy kept on talking about how he wasn't loved by anyone because his only true friend, his dog names barky. Died. And now he has no other reason to live anymore." Vash starts to cry as he talks, and the crowd of people follows. A fun points out of the balling crowd and is pointed straight at Vash. Vash recognizing the gun screams uncontrollably.  
  
Reparations  
  
" I don't remember any dogs or a crazy man but I do remember a balling spiked haired kid" Archangel smiles through the crowd. Vash starts failing around looking for an exit but he is surrounded by the mass of people. " But of course that is from my point of view." A man asks if he was the man that Vash was talking about and Vash agrees with him. " Well why would you do that to such a poor and innocent man!" archangel smiles bigger as he tells them. " I was looking for Vash the Stamped and that is when I found him." He points at Vash as he stops flailing around and looks at the people in a little bit of confusion. The crowd starts to turn ugly on him as they ask him. " Your Vash the Stamped!?!" " Well not really.. I mean just ask him! He said I wasn't him after all!" Vash points at archangel shaking. " Well he said he was Vash. and he fit the description nearly perfect.." The crowd turns even uglier on Vash. " But I thought you said I wasn't him!" Vash starts to flail around again. " Even if your not, we could just pass you off as him and make ourselves a heap-load of money.." The crowd nods their heads with archangel as they start to inch there way towards Vash. Vash begins to scream like a girl as he moves around in his corner. Archangel dashes in front of the crowd and spreads his arms apart to keep them from Vash. " There is only two problems with this, one he is not him and two the only hard evidence that we got on him is that he has blonde hair. However, I do have the red coat and the gun of none other then Vash the stamped." " great we can just use those and plant them on him!" " You guys don't get it, these items are meant for only the true Vash the Stamped. Having someone like him will only taint its purity." Vash continues to try to poke through the crowd as they push him back. " Come on mister I can tell you want part of the cut, so what is your price for the stuff?" Archangel looks the man straight in the eye. "Let me put it this way." Vash begins screaming again as the men try to grab him. " they are worth more then your lives." Vash walks out of the bar as archangel follows him. Once outside archangel grabs Vash's coat by the collar. " I thought you learned your lesion and decided to stay away from me." " I didn't know you were here! You're the one that came to me!" " So how is your kind? Did you deliver my message to them?" " What do you mean my kind? And would you let go of me!" Vash starts to flop around in mid air trying to break loose of his grip. Archangel lets him go as Vash stands up straight. " What did I ever do to you."? Vash sighs.  
Angel approaches them as she holds a box of donuts." Oh hello Vash, I got us a room for the night archangel, sorry I couldn't find a store open at this time of day except for a pastry store so I guess this is all that we get to eat.." Vash face turns to his charming face as his eyes glitter. " What is such a young and beautiful lady dong with such a dangerous man as him?" Vash says as he tried to pry the box of donuts away from her hands, but angel keeps a good grip on them. " Does that mean that you two haven't been getting along?" Vash quick to answer. " Why no ma'am your friend here just helped me escape from a crowd of bandits we're good friends now. :) However I did have to fight most of them off and now I am terribly hungry." angel looks over at archangel. " Is that what really happened?" Vash still trying to steal away the donuts. " Not the least.." Archangel responds. " Thanks a lot tattletale!" Vash says crying a little. " Well I guess we should get going, it is late. They start to leave Vash as he says to them. " Hey good luck on your journey. And thinks for the donuts!" they nod at him and then starts to continue on, then as if they just ran into a brick wall. " Wait a minute.DONUTS!" They turn to look at Vash who is holding the box of donuts and one of them halfway sticking out of his mouth.  
They begin to chase him as he runs and munches on their donuts. Hours latter they finally catch him but he had already eat all the donuts in the box by that time. Archangel grabs him by the collar again." Great you had to eat them all! You couldn't even leave a few for us!" Archangel knees him but feels something squishy when he does. He opens Vash's shirt to see that he had been hiding donuts in them. Archangel scopes out the donuts that were not smashed and gives them over to angel. "Well at least we have something to eat." " Vash looks over at them with a slight sign of amusement. " hey come on guys I'll make up for it! I know! I could be your bodyguard!" Archangel points his gun at him. " You not funny and your still not Vash the stamped" Vash could only laugh as he replies " does that mean I don't get the job?" archangel pulls back on the trigger making the hammer stick out on his gun. Angel screams out to him to stop but that doesn't stop him this time. He pulls the trigger all the way and lets loose a bullet sending it towards Vash. Vash dodges right out of the way as the bullet only skims through his hair. Archangel stands there amassed by the ability that Vash just did. There were only two men that could dodge bullets like the man had just done. One was knives and the other was Vash. " You know friend, it's not nice to shoot at some one." " Who are you?" " Just a wandering bodyguard at your service." Vash says returning to his chibi self as he slips by archangel and starts to shake angel's hand. " I want you to know that you can always count on me what ever it may be. If by chance you get cold at night I'll come and make sure you stay warm!" archangel hits Vash over the head and gives a reply of "needlenogin." Vash looks over at archangel and starts to cringe and yell out "scary!" archangel looks at him a little confused. Then a bullet flys by archangel nearly missing him. He turns around to see the mob of people that he had talked to in the bar. " Listen mister you can hand over the items we want from you or you can die in an ally like scum." Archangel fixes his eyes greatly on them. Vash shaking and hugging angel as she holds him up answers says. " See you shouldn't have messed with them!" Archangel tells angel to run but instead Vash decides that he should be the one to do that. Archangel grabs him and pulls him back. "Oh no you don't! I thought you were a great bodyguard." Vash a little ashamed starts to push his fingers together. " Well you see. I was just trying to make sure that the path was safe for her." " That wont be necessary Vash because I am not running from this." " This isn't your fight and your help is not needed.' The crowd of people starting to get confused by their argument and also annoyed starts to yell at them to hurry up. Angel continues to disagree with her leaving as archangel finally gives up. " Fine then, I guess it's us versus them.." Vash cringes from this as he starts to look for something to fight with. Finally he takes out his shoe dagger and starts to run at the crowd, when he was hit over the head again by archangel. " Hey! Needlenogin! That wont work at all. " Vash looks at him a little disappointed. " well what do you want me to do I don't got anything else!" " then I guess your going to have to use this again." Archangel hands him his gun as Vash holds it looking into the shine of the barrel seeing his reflection. Archangel holds up the dark gun that belonged to knives. " Remember there is only six bullets in that gun so make them count." " Don't worry mister I am known for never missing my target." Archangel puts on his yellow glasses. As both Vash and Archangel raises there guns and points them at the crowd. " Hey those aren't my glasses aren't they!" " You weren't using them.. So I thought I would modify it to help me.." " Man you ruined them.. And I kinda liked those.." A bullet wises by Vash. " Stop your arguing and just hand us over that guy and the coat!" Vash and Archangel nod at each other as they begin to fire at the crowd.  
An hour latter the mob of people piled on to each other done courtesy of Vash and Archangel. Not one of the people dead. Which made both angel and Vash happy, archangel pleased. One of the crowd of people starts to ask them." I thought you said that guy couldn't shoot.." Archangel looks down at him and then lowers down to talk to him. " Yeah, I guess he really is Vash the Stamped.. You wouldn't want to mess with him then. I mean the only thing keeping him from killing all of you was me." the man shakes his head as he watches Vash smile and laugh lightly heartedly. After they pile up all of the people, they start to head home. On the way there archangel had to say something. " Hey, mister bodyguard." Vash looks over to archangel as if this was going to hurt. The next thing Vash knows a coat is covering his face. He pulls it off of him and looks at it to see that it's the red coat that was his. " I figure if your going to be our body guard you might as well look intimidating." Vash smiles as they go into the hotel and go to sleep. Preview: (Vash) awww do you mean that I am the great god he has been talking about? I know I am really really awesome, but I don't think I am a god. Anyways.there is a lot of hatred in this world. So much lust, so much pain. The world has forgotten my words. The world has forgotten love and peace. 


End file.
